


Safe and Sound

by AprilforSpring



Series: Translation of 00Q Prompts [11]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilforSpring/pseuds/AprilforSpring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond的过度保护欲……</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Safe and Sound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/588077) by [totalizzyness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness). 



Bond深爱的对象总是会随风消逝，即使那些他并不太在意的人，也会在某时某地因他而死。所以最开始他并不愿意承认这一点，承认他和Q之间的关系不仅仅是“特工和他的军需官”。从同事到爱人之间的角色转换如此简单，但Bond发现自己始终会为微不足道的事情而担惊受怕。他很快成为了Q生活中的健康安全检察官，确保他在测试装备时没有粗心莽撞，确认他有没有穿上操作爆炸和腐蚀物质所需的防护服。当他不在时，他拜托别人照看着Q，并且他们要在Bond需要的时候向他报告情况，通常频率很高。他甚至还将一枚GPS芯片藏在Q的身上，只是以防万一。

当然，Q对这一切了如指掌。他了解Bond的过去，明白他深爱的每一个人是如何离他而去。他知道Bond那些过度的保护欲只是他表达爱意的方式。当Q发现GPS芯片时，他居然为Bond设计了其他的装备帮助他更好地掌握自己的行踪。有一晚，他们还谈到了当Q遭遇绑架时的安全措施，包括暗号和行动方案。

Bond神经质地想要确保Q的安全，Q安抚他，甚至开玩笑说应该把自己包裹在一个巨大的气泡中。在晚上，他不厌其烦地发简讯告知Bond自己平安到家。Bond突然之间拿他的茶水去做电池测试以防液体被加入有害物质时，Q也不会生气。Q容忍Bond所有的专横霸道，Bond将整颗心交付于Q。

其他人可能会对Bond的这般侵入感到厌烦然后离开他，但Q不是，他还会借机取笑对方。Q有一次带着头盔睡觉，说这是为了防止自己跌下床撞到了脑袋，Bond大笑着将头盔扔向一边，随后将Q紧紧地拥入怀中。Q有时会给自己做个血液测试然后将测试结果发送给Bond。Bond回到家还会在厨房餐桌上发现一套婴儿防护装备。James感激Q的理解和包容，很高兴Q没有觉得他是一个疯狂霸道的男朋友，虽然很明显他就是。

Q知道当他们手牵手时Bond会测量他的脉搏——就好像他走路的动作和说话的声音都不足以证明他好好活着的事实。他知道当自己熟睡之后，Bond会彻夜几小时看着他呼吸的频率，只是为了确定他在睡梦中仍在呼吸。他知道Bond记得他所有的过敏源，他知道Bond熟知他恐惧的一切事物。但Q从没提起这一点。

Q也了解Bond所有的医疗信息，他的地理位置会传回到至少三台电脑上，有时Q也会在半夜苏醒，检查James是否在自己身边平稳的呼吸。但Q也从没提起这一点。


End file.
